


feel it next to you

by appleblossoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Banter, Bonding, Friendship, I Tried, M/M, Masturbation, Platonic Relationships, Porn With Plot, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleblossoms/pseuds/appleblossoms
Summary: Jongdae's sweet demeanour makes it so easy for Junmyeon to talk about and do things... not so sweet.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	feel it next to you

"What's your favourite fantasy to jerk off to?" Jongdae casually asks. He's looking at Junmyeon, has lowered his phone screen-down to his chest where he's lying next to him on the bed.

It's one of Junmyeon's favourite things about Jongdae; he's just sweet enough Junmyeon's guards are lowered so much even a very personal question doesn't make them lock back up. That, and having the certainty Jongdae takes any no for a no. There's a reason Jongdae is the only person he's talked to about sex before, in a way that's neither competitive nor intent on bragging, not about waving around conquests—casual, grounded in a way Junmyeon always wished he could talk about it with someone before they met.

Junmyeon still doesn't know if there's something Jongdae wants to hear. It's still embarrassing to say out loud, still enough to make him feel boring, although he's fine with not being very adventurous.

"I usually think about eating someone out," Junmyeon finally says. The tips of his ears are already burning, so he doesn't add how he often comes thinking about someone sitting on his face, grinding down on his tongue. He might have told him that too, if Jongdae had asked.

Jongdae gives him a look, like there'd been a test after all, like his answer passed, like he could guess the part of his answer he didn't voice out. "That's kind of hot. You thinking about pleasuring someone to get off."

Junmyeon doesn't acknowledge the comment, waits for Jongdae to answer his own question instead, doesn't press when he goes back to scrolling on and smiling at his phone, goes back to his own book. He reads the same line again and again without taking anything in, flips the page for a fresh start.

There's the sound of something being dropped onto the shelf behind the bed, an exasperated sigh. "Great, I'm horny now."

Junmyeon looks up to see Jongdae's head tilted back into the pillow, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowing. He likes to think Jongdae discloses these things to him in a reciprocative manner, because he feels safe and encouraged around Junmyeon, not because he's like that around everyone. In fact, he barely hears Jongdae acknowledge the existence of sex in conversations not between them.

Junmyeon can't say he knows how he feels—fear of humiliation keeps his own horniness in casual company in check—but he knows the frustration of unresolved horniness, and Jongdae deserves everything but that.

There's sudden want rising in him, aimless and hot, like everything he never had in his closeted teenage or still closeted adult years, an old itch under his skin, and Junmyeon hears himself asking, "Did you ever jerk off in front of—a friend?"

Reminds himself they're friends. Reminds himself most boundaries don't inherently belong to either platonic or romantic relationships, but are up for the people in them to assign to what's between them, together.

"As a teen," Jongdae replies. Junmyeon keeps staring into his book, feels Jongdae's gaze blazing a path across his face. "A friend showed me this gay movie. No one even got undressed but it was romantic and portrayed as so normal, desirable—I had my gay awakening back then."

Junmyeon laughs at that. "Sounds like you, popping a boner over a healthy relationship."

"Nothing wrong with having standards," Jongdae whines. "Also, I had a great imagination."

"So you two were all like, _no homo_?"

Jongdae snorts. "Full homo, actually. That's how I got into writing. We added all the missing bullshit sex scenes our baby gay brains could possibly come up with, and a few weeks later, he was my first boyfriend."

Junmyeon lets it sink in, unsurprised when Jongdae cuddles up to him a moment later.

"Don't make that bitter face," Jongdae says and reaches out, tugs a strand of hair behind Junmyeon's ear, brushes fingertips over the side of his face. "You didn't really miss out on anything."

And that's where Jongdae's wrong, but Junmyeon has a more pressing issue to address. "Jongdae—"

It's enough of a cue for Jongdae. He rolls away from where his crotch pressed into Junmyeon's side, onto his back, mumbles, "I'll go to the bathroom."

"Actually," Junmyeon rushes to say without a second thought, "stay."

"Want to catch up on those teen experiences you missed out on?" Jongdae asks.

He's teasing, and it's a small thorn in Junmyeon's side, but he's not going to let it ruin this, not now. "As long as it's with you."

Jongdae laughs, with a fake-scandalised expression on his face. "Let's do it before your cheesiness kills my boner."

"It's a half-chub at best," Junmyeon comments, anticipating and dodging the half-hearted swat to his shoulder. He stuffs his book under the pillow, turns on his side and takes Jongdae's hand when he's about to unzip his jeans.

"My dick is nice to look at," Jongdae protests.

"I'd like to not find out until the day you need my help with peeing," Junmyeon says and pulls a blanket over them both, making sure it covers them up to their chests and tucking it around Jongdae when he's turned to face him as well.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," Jongdae says after a brief silence, eerily sincere, then laughs a little. "If I didn't know otherwise, I'd really assume you never have any sex. You're the absolute worst."

Junmyeon bristles in the way Jongdae makes him bristle, although he doesn't miss the fondness in his tone. He doesn't get more time to dwell on it, hears Jongdae pulling his zipper down now, sees his shoulder moving, slowly, while Jongdae's looking at him intently. He... doesn't know what to do with his own hands.

"Ah, this is awkward," Jongdae says and stills, laughs when Junmyeon nods. "I could tell you about my favourite fantasy?" he offers.

"What if I hate it?"

"You won't. I'm so basic there's no chance you will," Jongdae promises. "And we can stop this anytime." He smiles and it's the smile Junmyeon's seen him direct at boyfriends and some hook-ups the morning after, warm and comforting, with a trace of needing reassurance.

"Okay, shoot," Junmyeon says.

Jongdae squints at him judgementally but says, "I like thinking about being sucked off." His voice gets lower as he continues, and his arm moves again under the blanket, unhurriedly. "Like when I'm still soft and someone just takes me into their mouth, and it feels a little weird but it's wet and hot and—god, I look at their face and they look like it's the best thing."

Junmyeon's never thought about it, but knowing it's Jongdae's favourite—he sees the appeal, kind of wants to try doing it to someone himself—  


"Don't make me embarrass myself, touch yourself too," Jongdae whispers. His eyes are closed now, and if Junmyeon had to guess, he'd say he's touching himself over his underwear, teasing still. "I think about them only sucking the tip and fingering me—"

Junmyeon closes his eyes as well, lets a hand drift under the blanket, towards his cock. He feels it pulsing at Jongdae's words, hardening slowly, less so because it's Jongdae but because of the memories he's conjuring.

"—like, pressing into my taint first, then rubbing my hole through my briefs—"

A small moan escapes Junmyeon, his fingers stroking himself over the fabric, and Jongdae giggles.

"Told you," Jongdae says, a little breathless, when he's recovered. "You want to go on? Because I do."

Junmyeon averts his eyes but says, "I like it, yeah."

"Let's get serious then. Do you use lube?" Jongdae asks, reaching for something between bed and wall.

"No," Junmyeon replies. He never deemed it necessary since he jerks off in the shower a lot, does like the easy clean-up of that.

"Want to try? The friction feels really different, almost like someone else is touching you."

Junmyeon can't not look now. Jongdae's uncapping a small bottle, squeezing some into his own hand before it disappears again beneath the blanket. His eyes close in bliss with a small _ahh_ before they flutter open again.

"Okay," Junmyeon says, bringing his hand up and awkwardly holding it out for Jongdae to squeeze some lube onto. He hopes Jongdae can't smell his cock on his fingers like this, fumbles with the clear substance being runnier than he thought, most of it not making it under the blanket but dropping onto the sheets. He reaches into his underwear, tries to cover his cock in the remnants but it's nowhere near enough.

Jongdae smiles at him when he looks back up, holds out the bottle again. He's paused his movements, Junmyeon realises, and he hurries to accept another dollop of lube, cupping it safely this time and pulling his briefs down with his free hand for better access. He smears the lube around the tip of his cock first, enjoys the cool sensation, the glide as he smoothes the rest down his cock. It's so much better than spit, he thinks when he tugs on it a few times.

The slick noises of their hands drive more heat to Junmyeon's cheeks, as does the sight of Jongdae's face. He's closed his eyes again while his lips are parted, and he's breathing just as heavily as Junmyeon does. Junmyeon slows his strokes down, only drags wet fingers along the underside of his cock, drinks in Jongdae's noises, the concentrated tilt of his eyebrows, the movement of his shoulder barely above the blanket.

"Is it good?" Jongdae asks.

It's good without question. Junmyeon feels open, thoroughly dissected, the comfort of their friendship filling the cracks; he hums in confirmation, biting down on his lip. He quickens the pace of the hand on his cock, tightens his grip. It's been a while since he's gotten off, and he's already too close, the irony of this experience meant to make up for lost teenage years not escaping him.

"How are you so quiet, let me hear you," Jongdae whispers. His lips are pressed into a thin line of concentration, eyebrows knitted.

He's close, too, Junmyeon realises. "Come with me?" Junmyeon whispers back, lets go of his lip and the noises of pleasure.

And when Jongdae comes, it's with a gasp, then a sigh so utterly joyous and sweet, Junmyeon feels his insides melting, wants to rewind time to get to hear it again. Close as he is, it only takes him two tight strokes to spill into his own underwear with a choked cry, wetting it further. He comes with his eyes shut, the image of Jongdae's face in his mind, pleasure settled into the corners of his mouth as he came.

He's still shivering through his orgasm when there's heat at his side, and Jongdae gently shoves him onto his back so he can lay his head on Junmyeon's chest, sliding an arm around his waist. Junmyeon's probably got Jongdae's come smeared on his t-shirt now, with the way his fingers are stroking his side, sneaking under the fabric, but he can't say he cares; it feels right.

"Junmyeon," Jongdae says, worried, careful, like a caress to an open wound. "Junmyeonnie—"

Junmyeon's never getting over how sweet he is, he thinks. He lifts his head to kiss Jongdae's forehead ever so lightly. "I'm okay," he says, adds, "we're okay. But—I might want to do it again, someday."

Jongdae lets out a sigh of relief Junmyeon feels tangling in his t-shirt, hot and moist, then quickly catches himself. "I've run out of fantasies though," he says, "so it's your turn next time."

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write this for two years, here it finally is.
> 
> (yes, i'm sorry, i tagged suchen as a couple although it's strictly platonic. no one reads fics without relationship tags though)
> 
> please let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
